The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition containing, as an active ingredient, a fermented ginseng berry Pleurotus ferulae product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cosmetic composition containing, as an active ingredient, a fermented product prepared by fermenting a ginseng berry extract with Pleurotus ferulae mycelium.